Staring At You
by Kikoylogia
Summary: Jika saja bisa, sebenarnya Natsu tak ingin mengedip. /"Dich Anstarren" NaLu version/Mind to RnR?


**Staring At You**

**Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima**

**Story - Kikoylogia**

**Romance, General**

**Natsu D., Lucy H.**

**WARNING!!**

**AU, OOC, fluff, no plot, typo, bahasa tidak baku, tidak sesuai EYD dan lain-lain.**

**HAPPY READING**

:)

Di hari-hari lain yang biasanya super sibuk Natsu memiliki sebuah hobi yang menurut Lucy manis. Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, Pria itu akan duduk dan memandanginya yang sibuk memoles make-up hingga selesai, setelah itu dengan seenak jidat menentukan lipstick mana yang harus Lucy pakai.

Tapi tidak dengan pagi ini, pagi hangat tanpa jadwal kerja yang Natsu gunakan untuk bermalas-malasan. Entah sejak kapan bermalas-malasan di hari libur menjadi hobinya juga. Sudah lama, mungkin sejak ia bisa melihat wanita bersurai pirang kesayanganya itu setiap kali ia bangun pagi. Ia menikmatinya, _-kebiasaan bermalas-malasan di hari libur._

Wanita yang saat ini sedang berbaur dengan adonan pancake itu benar-benar membuat Natsu betah berlama-lama mematung di kursinya. Manik kelamnya ia fokuskan pada Lucy, mengabaikan eksistensi matahari pagi yang konon katanya baik untuk tulang. Ia terlalu sibuk, seolah-olah memandangi Lucy adalah sarapan paginya. Kalau saja bisa sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengedip, ingin terus memandangi keindahan di hadapannya tanpa henti. Tak masalah, lagipula Lucy adalah miliknya.

"Hey.."

Bisiknya seraya melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang ramping wanitanya. Lucy yang sibuk menekan tombol microwave itu hanya tersenyum kecil menikmati pelukannya.

"Lima belas menit lagi. Apa kau sudah sangat lapar?" Lucy berbalik melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Natsu.

"Aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan menatapmu."

Menggombal? Ya, itu juga telah menjadi hobinya. Lucy hampir tidak membutuhkan _blush on_ sebab perkataan Natsu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat pipinya merona.

Oh ayolah, terlalu banyak yang berubah dari Natsu sejak dirinya memakai cincin yang sama dengan Lucy di jari manisnya. Ia menjadi pemalas, menjadi penggombal, dan mungkin saja menjadi sedikit mesum (lupakan).

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir manis Lucy, dari Natsu yang berusaha mengingatkan bahwa wanita itu melupakan ciuman pagi untuknya. Lucy mendelik, _kecolongan(?)_ satu ciuman dari suaminya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, Tuan Dragneel." Lucy hanya mencubit pipinya.

"Aku akan mandi jika saja kau mau mengganti kata 'Aku' menjadi 'Kita'" balasnya kemudian tertawa setelah mendapat tatapan maut dari Lucy.

"Kecuali kau mau sarapan dengan pancake gosong." Lucy selalu bisa membalas perkataannya dengan tepat. Lagipula sudah menjadi kodrat wanita untuk selalu menang.

Baiklah, Natsu mengalah tanpa syarat. Karena jika Lucy _ngambek_ hari libur mereka akan sia-sia. Lagipula sangat jarang mereka bisa libur di waktu yang bersamaan, _-pengecualian untuk hari minggu._

Tapi mengalah bukan berarti Natsu akan pergi dari sana untuk mandi. Natsu masih disana, masih melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Lucy. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia benar-benar tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lucy.

_Apa-apaan dengan mata lebar yang berkilau itu?! Hidungnya, pipinya, dan juga bibirnya!_

Astaga. Natsu bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Natsu. Kau menakutkan." Ujar Lucy ngeri melihat tatapan Natsu yang sudah seperti pedofil kelaparan.

"Lucy, matikan microwavenya. Kurasa aku ingin memakanmu saja." Natsu hanya mendapat cubitan mematikan di perut sebagai respon dari Lucy. Sakit, tapi tak berdarah.

Lucy tidak keberatan dengan Natsu yang seperti itu, tentu saja karena Natsu suaminya. Hanya saja Lucy kesal karena harus repot mengatur detak jantungnya di saat seperti ini.

"Biarkan aku mencuci gelas kopimu." Lucy berusaha melepaskan diri.

Tapi Natsu tak mengindahkan perkataannya, sudah nyaman dengan posisinya. Ia ingin tetap seperti ini, paling tidak sampai microwave itu berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi.

Yang berada dalam pelukan Natsu hanya menghela nafas, kemudian dengan malu-malu menatap Natsu yang masih saja memandanginya. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Natsu, membalas pelukannya karena jujur saja sebenarnya sedari tadi ia juga ingin memeluk.

Natsu pun mengeratkan pelukannya dengan sedikit perasaan tak suka karena Lucy menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih asyik ia pandang.

"Kau harus menemaniku belanja hari ini, Natsu." Lucy menuntut kompensasi karena Natsu telah menunda pekerjaannya pagi ini.

Sebenarnya Natsu tak terima. Harusnya ia yang meminta kompensasi karena Lucy telah menyembunyikan wajah indahnya dari pandangan. Tapi Natsu memang tak pernah bisa untuk tidak mengabulkan permintaan wanitanya.

"Baiklah, setelah itu aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dau kau harus membantuku."

Akhirnya ia mengalah dengan syarat, membuat Lucy tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lucy kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa itu?"

Natsu menyeringai, sejurus kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Lucy;

"Bereproduksi."

**E.N.D**

_(dengan tidak elitnya)_

:)

:)

:)

Haloo.. semuanya apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa yaa huhu..

Maafkan aku yang seolah menghilang ditelan bumi, lalu kembali dengan fic pendek lagi nista ini wkwkwk.

Fyi ini remake dari ficku sendiri **Dich Anstarren" ****[Staring At You]** yang sebelumnya udah aku post di fandom **Attack on Titan **dengan pairing **Rivetra** [Rivaille(Levi) x Petra). Ada yang ngeship mereka di sini?

Semoga kalian suka dengan versi NaLu-nya ya! _

**#Kikoyy**


End file.
